Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger), born September 19, 1979 is the daughter of Muggles Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were both dentists in the Muggle London. She learned, at the age of eleven, that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione began attending the school on 1 September 1991, when she was eleven, almost twelve, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. An academically brilliant student, Hermione became best friends with fellow Gryffindors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in her first year of school. When they first met on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron thought of her as obnoxious and self-centred, a belief that she only furthered as the school year went on, besting them in every class. However, when Ron and Harry saved her from a troll, she took the blame for them and became their friend. In her second year, Hermione was one of the victims of the basilisk that was unleashed upon Hogwarts with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, but recovered from being petrified. She is also being called Mudblood by Draco Malfoy causing Hermione to hate Draco. The next year, Hermione was given permission to use a Time-Turner to facilitate her attending more classes than other students, and which she and Harry later used to save Sirius Black from receiving the Dementor's Kiss, and Buckbeak the Hippogriff from execution. Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W., in her fourth year. She was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army, and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of the Seven Potters. Hermione, as well as Ron, decided to forgo their last year of school in order to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and later fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war. She is seen in Castaras as a puppet in the song Avada Kedava. Gallery OK. That's a fine look.jpg|Hermione wearing her first Gryffindor scarf in year 1... Awkward I guess.jpg|...and in year 2 Yeah....that's awesome.jpg|Hermione in her second school uniform in year 3 She loves that pink dress.jpg|Wearing a pink Yule Ball dress in year 4 Rare picture of Hermione.jpg|Wearing a casual outfit in year 5 Holding the newspaper.jpg|Holding the newspaper in year 6 Casual Hermione with a scarf around her neck.png|Wearing her special scarf... Hermione in a red dress holding her wand.jpg|...and her red dress in year 7 Ron & Hermione disguised in Gringotts.jpg|Ron & Hermione in disguise at Gringotts|link=Hermione Granger Hermione Granger sings The Coolest Girl.png|Singing "The Coolest Girl" Category:Heroines Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Heroic Witches Category:Genius Category:In love heroes Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Tomboys Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Nurturer Category:Married Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Feminists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Magical Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Amazons Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shape Shifters Category:Ingenue